Oportunidad
by TemaLove19
Summary: Porque ellos podían ser todo lo que el mundo quisiera, pero las oportunidades no las desperdiciaban. OS. SxI.


Mariposa. Asi le llamaban todos. Y en cierta forma, tenían razón. Porque ella volaba y vivía sin preocupaciones. Bella. Alegre. Espontánea. Imposible de atrapar. A menos que quisiera. Porque si todos admiraban su hermosura, muy pocos lograban más allá de lo que había en la superficie. Más allá del brillo de sus ojos azules ninguno se interesaba. No realmente. No había nada, decían. Nada que rescatar. Nada.

Pero se equivocaban. Porque había algo detrás de sus orbes color cielo, y era tan profundo y complejo ese algo, que nadie sabía a lo que se enfrentaba. Muy pocas personas la habían valorado. Sakura, por supuesto, había sido la primera. Su mejor amiga –y eterna rival- se había tomado la molestia de escarbar un poco en ella, encontrando muchos más de lo que esperaba. Dolor. Si, ella sufría. Por más que lo ocultara con insulsas sonrisas, fuertes carcajadas e insolentes comentarios. Ino sufría. Por lo que la gente pensaba de ella. Por lo que se esperaba de ella. Por lo que murmuraban de ella.

Todo eso, Sakura lo había descubierto. Y, ante la gran sorpresa de la rubia, no se había marchado, diciéndole que había sido bonito, pero que ya bastaba. No. Se había quedado allí, siempre. Aun cuando peleaban por Sasuke, ella sabía que podía contar con la pelirrosa. Y eso era un consuelo para ella, que no tenía a nadie. Nadie con quien compartir sus temores sin decirle que era tonta. Nadie que tomara en serio sus comentarios. Nadie.

Hasta que se convirtió en gennin. Toda su vida lo había esperado. El momento en que le entregaron su protector fue sublime. Corrió con todas sus fuerza hacia su casa, restregándoles en la cara la bandana a sus padres, orgullosa. La verdad, sabía que estaban sorprendidos. Jamás habían confiado en ella como kunoichi, y era por eso que la mantenían en la florería cada vez que podían: para que fuera útil y no un estorbo. Pero se los había demostrado. Les había probado, por lo menos a ellos, que sí podía ser buena ninja, que no debían buscarle un trabajo alternativo, pues ella ya tenía una vocación, a la cual se dedicaría en cuerpo y alma. Porque ese era su camino ninja.

Aunque, cuando le dijeron su equipo, todo se derrumbó. Shikamaru Nara y Chouji Akimichi. Su sensei era el único medianamente aceptable. Y, por supuesto, ella. Porque había aprendido que si no creía en sí misma, nadie lo haría por ella. Pero buena parte de su confianza se evaporó cuando se vio junto al vago y al gordinflón. Estaba perdida. Y, en las noches de luna, sentada en su cama con las rodillas flectadas contra su pecho, lloraba. Por su futuro que se escapaba de las manos. Por la oportunidad de demostrarle a todos que era más que una linda chica. Por su deseo secreto de demostrarse a sí misma de que no la iban a vencer. No se la iba a ganar.

Y no lo hizo. Sorprendentemente, no lo hizo. Con la ayuda de sus compañeros de equipo. Si, los perdedores –como ella solía llamarlos- habían resultado ser las segunda y tercera personas a las cuales confiaría su corazón. Shikamaru era un genio; vago, flojo y muchas veces desesperantemente irritante, pero un genio al fin y al cabo. Chouji, por su parte, le había brindado una hermosa amistad, además de comprensión. Porque él sabía lo que era ser subestimado. Lo que significaba que las personas juzgaran por tu apariencia, y les importara un carajo el resto. Sin embargo, había una sutil diferencia. Ínfima, casi. Despreciable. Pero que los marcaba de una forma completamente distinta. A Chouji no le afectaba. No como a ella, al menos. Solo cuando expresamente lo insultaban por su gran volumen, perdía los estribos. Pero la mayor parte del tiempo, era pasivo. No como ella. Porque sentía que la pasividad, era inacción. Y la inacción, debilidad. Y ella no era débil. Era fuerte, astuta, ingeniosa. Se había esforzado por ser asi. Impulsiva. Impredecible. Peligrosa, como solía decir Sakura, con una sonrisa sardónica en sus delgados labios. Tentadoramente peligrosa. Porque así era. Con su técnica especial, podía hacer lo que quisiera. Meterse en la mente de una persona. Seducirla. Controlarla. Manipularla a su antojo. Y, por supuesto, destruirla. Con tan solo una posición de manos y unas palabras bien dichas. Asi de fácil. Simple. Limpio. Elegante. Sádico. Monstruoso para la mayoría. Tal como era ella.

No obstante, había una persona que no creía que fuera asi. No del todo, al menos. Su sensei. El único que había creído, realmente, en ella. Él único que no la había abandonado. Al menos, hasta su muerte. Asuma Sarutobi. Aun lo visitaba. Mucho tiempo había pasado, pero aun lo visitaba. Y lloraba, junto a las rojas flores de Kurenai. Derramaba lagrimas por su, más que maestro, guía. Porque eso había sido. Le había guiado por el camino de su destino, sin prejuicios ni apariencias. Con Asuma, ella podía ser Ino. No la bella, simpática y superflua chica que aparentaba ser. No. Podía ser la madura, graciosa e inteligente persona que en realidad era. Sin caretas. Ni tapujos. Ni sonrisas falsamente alegres.

Por eso, su deceso la había afectado de una forma en que nada más lo había logrado. De la misma forma en que había afectado a Shikamaru y a Chouji. Y, por supuesto, a Kurenai. Se había ido. Le había mentido. Recordaba en doloroso detalle cuando la había encontrado llorando calladamente en un rincón de la floristería de su familia. Tenía solo catorce años. Y, contra todo lo que había experimentado en su corta vida, no había sido ignorada. Descartada. Como si su dolor fuera solo capricho de una niña malcriada. No. Asuma la había tomado en sus brazos y consolado, hasta que el copioso llanto se convirtió en una respiración entrecortada por hipos.

-Estoy aquí –había pronunciado, con su voz grave, llenándola de una paz infinita- No te dejaré. Confía.

Y ella lo había hecho. Ahora, se arrepentía de haber cedido. Le había dado el poder de dañarla. Dependía indirectamente de él para sobrevivir. Para luchar contra el escepticismo de sus padres. Contra el de la aldea en general. Y, ahora, ya no estaba. Se había ido, igual que una mariposa cuando completa su ciclo. Aunque él no lo había hecho. Le había sido arrebatada la vida de un manotazo –figurativamente-, haciéndolo dejar muchas almas dolientes.

Sin embargo, no había quedado sola. Aunque los había apartado por una cuestión de seguridad, seguía teniendo a sus amigos de la Academia. Los nueve novatos. Y, por supuesto, a Shikamaru y a Chouji. Especialmente al primero, que se había visto igualmente golpeado por la muerte de Asuma. Porque, si bien no eran de hablar mucho de temas densos –o feos, como les decía ella, quien detestaba todo lo que se consideraba feo-, ambos habían sabido desde un principio que, una vez Asuma se fuera, quedarían solo ellos, apoyándose mutuamente en su dolor.

Pero ella necesitaba más. Necesitaba de alguien que la abrazara. Que le diera cariño. Calidez. Comprensión. Amor. Eso era lo que buscaba, aunque sin admitirlo siquiera para sus adentros. No lo haría. Jamás. Porque hacerlo significaba demostrar debilidad. Y ella no era débil. Todos los que la conocían medianamente bien, sabían que no lo era. De eso, Ino se había encargado personalmente. De que todos supieran que los tenía colgando de finos hilos, en cada uno de sus dedos, los cuales eran fáciles de cortar en un "descuido".

Caprichosamente, ella había sido la descuidada. La que, sin medir consecuencias, se había lanzado a un peligroso juego, del que nunca pensó salir herida. O _tan_ herida. Porque, para ella y para Sai, había comenzado como un juego. No habían pretendido nada más. Solo explicarle al chico que los sentimientos no eran algo manipulable, ni mucho menos explicable. Solo se sentían. Y ella estaba sintiendo. Demasiado para su gusto. Demasiado para su propio bien. Porque, como le había intentado explicar al pelinegro –quien, de todas formas, no entendió- los sentimientos no eran maleables. No eran algo que podía ser cambiado fácilmente. Como las figuras de arcilla que a ella tanto le gustaban. No eran asi. Porque esas podían adoptar la forma que quisiera el artista. La complejidad –y calidad- variaba dependiendo del artista. Pero siempre podía ser cambiado. Transformado. No como los sentimientos. Los cuales se arraigaban profundamente en las personas, provocando sufrimientos innecesarios. Un buen ejemplo era su amiga, Sakura. O, precisamente, ella.

Suspiró, mirando nuevamente la mariposa blanca que se había posado en una flor, cerca de la banca en la que estaba sentada. Ya no era como ella. Ya no era libre, debido a que alguien la había capturado. Y su destino era desaparecer. Porque las mariposas no estaban hechas para cautiverio. Se marchitaban, como las flores cuando se les quitaban los elementos fundamentales para vivir. Simplemente, perecían. Y asi se sentía ella. Se sentía morir. Cada día que pasaba. Cada hora que transcurría. Cada momento que lo veía, y comprendía que jamás seria correspondida. Moría un poco más. Se marchitaba un poco más. Su luz –esa que antes brillaba incluso por pura terquedad de ella- se apagaba día a día, sin nadie poder evitarlo.

-¿Ino? –sintió esa voz, llamándola, pronunciando su nombre sin inflexión alguna. Sin sentimiento alguno. Y su malherido corazón se resquebrajó un poquito más- ¿Qué haces aquí, preciosa?

La última palabra hizo eco en su mente, llenándola de una tristeza aun mayor. Porque era mentira. Al principio, se había sentido bien en su ego ese apodo. Especialmente porque a Sakura le decía feíta. Y a nadie más llamaba de esa forma. Pero, cuando descubrió que Sai solo lo había dicho al azar –sin sentirlo o creerlo realmente-, toda su fantasía se vino abajo. Todos sus sueños murieron al igual que lo hacía ella.

Forzándose a sonreír como siempre, algo que le costaba más de lo común con él, respondió alegremente:

-Vine a recoger unas flores para hacerle un ramo especial a Hinata. Pero me perdí mirando el cielo.

El pálido muchacho desvió sus ojos negros al firmamento azul, devolviéndolos después a la tierra, sin cambiar ni por un segundo su semblante.

-Esta anocheciendo.

Ella asintió.

-Lo sé. Pero se está demasiado bien aquí como para querer irme.

-He interrumpido tu meditación –afirmó, mirando la misma mariposa blanca que ella había estado contemplando minutos antes.

Le recordaba a ella. Blanca. Pura. Inocente, a pesar de vivir en un mundo lleno de aberraciones. A pesar de haber sufrido tanto, ella seguía siendo pura en algún rincón de su alma. Aun poseía un lugar que no podía ser profanado por ese maldito mundo. Un lugar que él ya no tenía. Del que carecía desde hacia demasiados años, pero que no había extrañado hasta que la conoció. Hasta que se introdujo en su vida de una forma que jamás debió haber permitido. Sin embargo, él no sabía. Sai había sido un descuidado en ese sentido. Debió haber visto lo que sucedería. Era, después de todo, de la rama AMBU. Se suponía que debía prever ese tipo de situaciones. Pero no lo había hecho. Por puro descuido. Se había enfocado demasiado en sí mismo. No había visto el panorama completo, y ahora ella sufría. Él lo sabía. Sabía que la rubia muchacha sentada a su lado, que ahora contemplaba la nada con una mirada triste, lo amaba. No entendía el concepto, sin embargo. No lograba aprehenderlo. Alguna vez, lo había hecho. Pero hacía tanto tiempo de ello, que ya casi ni se acordaba. Sin embargo, eso no le impedía saber lo que ocurría en el interior de las personas. Se había vuelto un gran descifrador de emociones –aunque no tan bueno como el Hyuuga, quien tenía la ayuda del Byakugan. Ayuda de la que él carecía, obviamente. Y, por ese motivo, había notado de inmediato el cambio producido en la chica. Que, para su sorpresa, no tan obvio como Sakura o Hinata. Su reacción era más parecida a la actitud que mantenía Tenten con Neji. Tenten, la persona diametralmente opuesta a Ino.

Negó sutilmente con la cabeza. No lo entendía. Por otra parte, dudaba que alguna vez lo hiciera. Para lograrlo, él, Sai, tendría que sentir. Y no lo hacía. No tenía sentimientos, por una cuestión de que había sido criado de esa forma. Obligado a deshacerse de las emociones, estorbosas en el campo que se desempeñaba. En la vida que había sido escogida para él.

-Preciosa –la llamó de nuevo, captando la atención de la chica, quien le sonrió igual que siempre, aunque sus ojos parecían expresar dolor- ¿Cómo es posible que me ames?

El rostro se le desencajó. ¿Lo sabía? ¿Desde cuándo? No importaba. Sai lo había descubierto, algo que ella pensó que jamás sucedería. De cualquier forma, no le importaban –no realmente- las palabras del chico. Lo que si la había dañado era el tono utilizado. Frío. Monocorde. Sin inflexión alguna. Como siempre. Como si estuviera hablando sobre las posibilidades de que lloviera.

Ino apretó los labios, mirando nuevamente la mariposa quieta, disfrutando de la cálida brisa de finales de verano. A ella le encantaba ese tiempo. Cuando el calor sofocante del país del fuego se hacía presente, impidiendo hasta casi pensar con claridad, extrañaba los días de cambio de temporada, que suponían una agradable transición.

-Tú no sientes –no era pregunta. Ella lo sabía. Y él sabía que ella lo sabía. Era solo la constatación de un hecho- Supongo que, en cierta forma, esperaba yo ser la persona que saque a flote todos esos sentimientos dormidos que tienes. Algo, por lo demás, ilógico, por supuesto.

Se levantó de su lugar, dispuesta a marcharse. No era masoquista –al menos, no al mismo grado que su pelirrosa amiga- por lo que no veía sentido alguno a quedarse en ese lugar. Exponiéndose de esa forma ante él. Porque eso la haría débil. Y ella no lo era. Dios sabía que no lo era.

No obstante sus intenciones, sintió como una mano fría y de dedos largos y delgados la tomaba por la muñeca con gentileza, deteniendo su partida.

-Ino, yo…

-Sai, no –lo cortó, sin volverse- No es necesario que digas nada. Tampoco es necesario que correspondas mis sentimientos. Sé que… -un sollozo se le atragantó. Luego de un rato, logró volver a articular palabra- Sé que no eres igual a los demás. Y te entiendo. Es por eso que…

La calló. Simplemente, no quería seguir escuchándola, pues el movimiento de sus labios lo hipnotizaba. Asi que, jalándola contra su pecho, le alzó el rostro y la besó, apretando su cintura con los brazos. Presionó levemente los gruesos labios de Ino, marcando un ritmo suave y calmo. Cuando ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, introdujo vacilante la lengua, obteniendo un gemido de satisfacción por parte de ella. Se separaron por falta de aire, pero no la dejó ir. Por el contrario, la obligó a apoyar la cabeza en su pecho, mientras él posaba el mentón sobre su coronilla.

-Sai, ¿Por qué?

Sintió el aliento de ella en su cuello, y cerró los ojos. No tenía respuesta. Porque ni siquiera entendía lo que sucedía en su cabeza. Cada vez que la veía, su sangre comenzaba a correr más rápido por sus venas (al igual que lo hacía en ese momento). Siempre había pensado que tenía una especia de afección cardiaca, aunque la revisión anual que Sakura le realizaba era la prueba fehaciente de que estaba bien. De hecho, cuando se lo había comentado, la pelirrosa se había reído con fuerza en su cara, palmeado una vez la espalda he ido a encontrarse con Sasuke, ya de vuelta en la aldea.

Una idea se estaba formando en su mente. ¿Podía ser posible? Después de todo, él sabía que lo único necesario eran las situaciones correctas. Precisas. Eso era todo lo que un shinobi que se preciara de tal necesitaba. Y Sai lo sabía. Lo había sabido siempre. Estaba grabado en su cuerpo, en su mente, prácticamente en su ADN. Sin embargo… ¿podía hacer él uso de esa chance que tenia? Una vocecita en la cabeza le indicó que, efectivamente, si podía. Que ella no lo rechazaría, a pesar de los riesgos. Los cuales Sai estaba más que dispuesto a asumir.

Tomando repentinamente una decisión, la apegó con más fuerza a su cuerpo, disfrutando del aroma de su pelo, y de las curvas pronunciadas de la chica contra su torso. Sin duda, era una sensación única. Una que estaba dispuesto a probar cuando se le viniera en gana. Movió su cabeza hasta quedar con los labios cerca de su oído, donde su extraño aroma a frutilla era aun mas embriagador.

-Ino –la llamó nuevamente, encontrando misteriosamente placentero el hacerlo- ¿Es muy tarde para pedirte que me enseñes a sentir?

Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. ¿En serio le estaba preguntando eso? Disimuladamente, se pellizcó un trozo de piel. Era obvio, al menos para ella, que no estaba dormida. Entonces, ¿Por qué sentía de pronto un millón de agradables revoloteos en su estómago? Reprimiendo una carcajada de felicidad, rodeó la cintura de Sai con los brazos, acariciando su mejilla con la de ella.

-Siempre tendré una oportunidad para ti –le aseguró, apartándose un poco y besándolo de nuevo.


End file.
